The Effy Stonem Effect
by emilionaomikins
Summary: The one and only Effy Stonem has had a big influence on both Naomi and Emily's life, not least because she was instrumental in them meeting in the first place. Naomi knows she should be grateful but they fell out a number of years ago, which is why she's been dreading it ever since Emily suddenly announced their old friend has been in touch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really sorry for being away for so long, i just didn't feel like writing. This was supposed to be a one shot but as usual it's going to be more.**

 **The fanfic website is a little unstable and I tied to post a few chapters of the lost sandwich box but it didn't let me. Hope you like this.**

* * *

 **The one and only Effy Stonem has had a big influence on both Naomi and Emily's life, not least because she was instrumental in them meeting in the first place.**

 **Naomi knows she should be grateful but she finds it hard to get past the fact they fell out a number of years ago, which is why she's been dreading it ever since Emily suddenly announced their old friend has been in touch and is coming to stay.**

 **A one shot from Naomi pov, mainly in flashbacks, that tells the tale of friendships and the path that led to her meeting the most important person in her world, her wife.**

* * *

I frantically searched round the kitchen, shit at this rate I was going to be late for work and I had a presentation this afternoon I had to practice. I'd checked all the usual places, the table in the hall, the shelf in the lounge and out of sheer desperation (or optimism someone had tidied up after me) even the key dish in the kitchen.

"They must be around here somewhere, think Naomi, what did you do last night when you came in?"

Actually the answer to that was simple, I'd grovelled to the stony faced woman sitting on the sofa as I tried to explain that although I'd promised I wouldn't be late, I really couldn't help it. My stomach gave a well timed grumble as I was informed my dinner was in the bin so I'd have to fix myself something else. I was starving but I hated Emily being cross with me so in order to rescue what was left of the evening I continued to apologise until I felt her attitude thawing.

I smiled to myself, by the time I'd really shown her how very, very sorry I was all thoughts of food were long gone believe me.

I sighed, however nice that particular memory was, it still hadn't revealed the location of my keys. I was left with no other option, once again I'd have to call on the mystical powers of the amazing finding lady and put up with the often repeated exasperated lecture about being more tidy.

"Em, have you seen my keys?" I shouted upstairs, I could hear the shower running so I wasn't sure she'd even hear.

I heard the water switch off and a door open. My breath caught as I was greeted by the magnificent sight of my naked wife emerging from the bathroom with water droplets trickling down her body as she wrapped a towel around her.

Her eyebrow raised as she saw me standing transfixed at the bottom of the stairs, "Are you ever on time for anything?"

"Keys?" I managed to croak out.

There it was, the eye roll, "they're on the coffee table, exactly where you threw them last night before you got down on your knees to beg my forgiveness."

Hey, that was part of the grovelling ok? Nothing rude, well not at first...

"Thanks baby, I knew you'd know where they were."

I'm sure I hard the faint mutter of some sort of nag about tidiness as I made my way back into the lounge and sure enough found a set of keys taunting me from the table I'm sure I'd already checked.

"Forget anything else?" She grinned at me.

"Just this" I cupped her face and gently kissed her goodbye, "sorry I'm in a bit of a panic, you know work and stuff."

She wrapped her arms around me, "hmmm, it'll be fine."

I smiled, "yeah I know, it's not like I haven't practiced it."

She stared knowingly, "I meant the stuff, not the presentation."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "that's no big deal, I mean it's only your ex coming to stay."

"Honestly Naomi, let it go, we slept together a couple of times in sixth form. It wasn't a relationship."

"S'not the point, she loves the fact she shagged you before I did." I replied petulantly.

She looked indulgently at me, "and who am I married to, who's the love of my life?"

"Me." I replied with a coy smile.

"Exactly. Besides, regardless of that stupid fight she's your best friend."

"I'd hardly call it stupid, we haven't spoken in years." I corrected.

Emily sighed, "All right, I'm sorry, I know it wasn't minor, but let's face it without Effy you'd never have even admitted you were gay and you'd never have met me, that's something to be thankful for isn't it?"

"I'm grateful for that every day." I said softly.

"Well then, hopefully the next couple of days can heal some old wounds, I know you miss her, we both do." Emily reasoned.

"What time are you picking her up?" I said swiftly moving the conversation on.

Emily let it pass, "her flight lands at 12.30 ish, so we should be back around mid afternoon, she'll probably be knackered."

"Or drunk." I added slightly uncharitably.

"We're not students anymore Naoms, she might have changed, we have."

"I'm not sure Effy Stonem knows the meaning of the word."

"Just wait and see. Now off you go, blow them away with that presentation and promise me you'll be back at a reasonable time?"

I quickly kissed her again, "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

Emily's eyes narrowed, "I mean it Naomi. Don't. Be. Late."

I grabbed my keys, "I promise, alright. God all I get is nag, nag, nag. It's like living with my mother."

I heard a cough and turned just as she let the towel drop, the moisture immediately left my mouth as my eyes raked up and down.

"Not exactly like it I hope..."

Xxxxx

I zoned out on the tube, hey it's not like I'm unique, let's face it making eye contact in London is usually enough to single you out as a 'foreigner'. But I had a lot on my mind, not least the distracting vision my wife had left me with when I left the house. God I wished I had the day off, but this stupid meeting had put a stop to that. Besides that would have meant going to the airport with Emily and I wanted the first time I saw Effy again to be on my turf not neutral ground where her disinterested smirk could throw me off balance. Em was right though, in a lot of ways I had a lot to thank her for, we both did.

We'd met at university, she was cool and I was a bit of a geek (alright a lot of one, I was pretty lame back then). I'd pretty much kept myself to myself, not indulged in the freshers activities apart from joining the debating society. She on the other had had fully embraced all the joys of student life and everyone already knew who she was. I'd been shocked when she started to speak to me...

* * *

 **Ten years earlier**

I was sitting quietly reading when a shadow passed over my book. I was about to protest when it was taken out of my hands but the amused blue eyes stopped me.

"Can I have that back please?" God I sounded like a naughty kid asking for their ball.

She stared levelly at me, "Campbell right?"

I nodded.

"Pretty interesting argument you put up the other night, I'd never really thought about the fact feminism could be at once liberating and confining."

Alright so maybe my debating career hadn't taken off quite as spectacularly as I thought, but I was fair minded and sometimes I couldn't help seeing both sides of the argument.

I stared at her smirk, "fuck off."

Effy began to laugh and I found myself smiling back, she held her hands up, "I'm being serious."

I shook my head, "was it that shit?"

"No, not at all, I meant it, I found it thought provoking."

I narrowed my eyes, "you're a twat."

She stared at me, "Isn't that a word of male oppression?"

My smile widened, "Sorry, then you're a prick."

She grinned back, "I've been called worse, fancy a coffee and you can tell me your wonderful theories on feminism again."

* * *

After that our friendship was sealed, we were in the same halls and we soon forged a strong bond. I was passionate, she was caustic, we were both often angry, but it worked. We fought our way through university, taking on anyone who dared to challenge us. She fucked around, I was always there to pick up the pieces. In some ways I envied her freedom but I was more reserved. In the first year I shagged a couple of blokes, it was a quick fuck which meant I could continue to devote my time to studying but I wasn't interested in most of the guys, they bored me physically and mentally.

Effy laughed when I told her that, asked if I preferred women? I shook my head violently and immediately began to protest. I wasn't gay, pfft, straight as a die, no interest in women at all. She smiled knowingly at that point and I knew I'd been too emphatic in my denial but Effy knew not to push me, well not then at any rate.

But as usual, Effy Stonem bided her time and stepped in to help in her own unique way.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me out to this lame shite." I shouted above the music.

Effy rolled her eyes, "your exams are over, it's about time you had some fun my little uptight friend."

I gave her a withering look, "I think our definitions of fun differ considerably."

She laughed, "When was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't know, couple of months ago." I trailed off as she looked pityingly at me. "I've been studying..."

"And now you don't have to, so you can let your hair down, have a few drinks and maybe get lucky." Effy replied in a tone that told me I was going to do exactly what I was told.

I stood awkwardly at the bar, finally managing to catch the barmaid's eye and order two vodkas. By the time I'd made my way back to Effy she was already holding court, chatting easily to several guys who'd swarmed around her like flies. I don't know how she did it, well actually I do, she was stunningly attractive and had this aloof air about her. She flirted just enough to give them hope but never too much with one person unless she planned on going home with them. But tonight she was out with me and she was a good friend, which meant I was the only one who'd have the dubious honour of putting her to bed when she was too wasted to manage it herself.

"This is my friend Naomi," she announced to the gaggle of would be suitors.

I smiled politely as a few of them acknowledged my presence.

Effy leaned over, "anything grab your attention?"

I sighed, "no, and besides, I don't think they're sitting here for me."

"You're not even trying Naomi, no wonder it takes you six months to get a shag."

I stared at her, "Or maybe some of us aren't as indiscriminate as others."

She laughed and shook her head, "don't worry babe, no one apart from you is getting me into bed tonight."

I felt myself start to blush, especially when she winked knowingly at me. Although she'd never raised the subject of my sexuality again I knew it was too good to be true that she'd forget about it entirely. She turned her attention back to the eager guys and got us several free drinks as I sat mostly in silence while they tried to impress her.

I made some vacuous small talk with a few of them but it was obvious they were only being polite and my disinterested replies to their pointless questions soon put them off. Eventually Effy stood up, stumbled a bit and said she needed to go home. Naturally there were plenty offers but she refused them all and informed the surprised blokes that I was the lucky lady who ended up with that job. She put her arms around my waist as the bemused looks turned more salacious, no prizes for guessing what sort of thoughts they were having now. I half dragged, half carried her back to our halls and deposited her on her bed.

"Always taking care of me aren't you hun?"

I shrugged, "someone has to."

She grinned, "you like the fact I didn't pull don't you?"

I stared at her strangely, "what?"

"You like having me all to yourself. Why is that?"

I spluttered, "I haven't got a clue what you're on about."

Her head tilted to one side, "Do you fancy me Naomi?"

My indignation grew, "No! Don't be such a dick. Why on earth would I fancy you, not gay remember. We're friends for Christ's sake, why would I ruin that?"

"If you don't like girls how could anything be ruined?"

I gave her my most evil glare, even when she was pissed she could run rings around me, no wonder I hadn't lasted long in the debating society. "Oh shut up and go to sleep."

"I asked you a simple question, why are you being all defensive? " she pushed.

I sighed exasperatedly, "I'm not being defensive, I just don't know why you keep insinuating something that's not true."

She shrugged, "You said yourself men don't really do much for you..."

"I did not say that!"

She smiled, "maybe not as directly, but that's what you implied."

"How many more times, studying is more important that's all, I'll go out and screw a bloke right now if it will convince you." Even I could hear the defensiveness.

"Look Naomi, leaving the studying argument aside, you're not remotely interested in men, has it never occurred to you there might be a reason for that?"

"Why are you being such a prick Eff? Oh I know, because you find it funny."

"I'm not laughing, I'm simply curious based on my observations."

"Oh just stop it, I'm not gay, end of conversation."

"So you have thought about it? Considered the possibility that you might be?"

I sighed, "No! Will you let it drop, you're really starting to piss me off."

But she refused to let it go, she was like a bloody dog with a bone, "how can you be so sure you aren't?"

"I. Just. Know." I spelt it out slowly.

She looked kindly at me, "ok, sorry I mentioned it, but it'd be ok if you were you know?"

I bristled, "of course it's ok, this isn't the dark ages, but I'm not..."

I busied my self getting her a glass of water, unable to make eye contact as I became more agitated. Maybe I'd had more to drink than I thought because my head was throbbing.

I placed the water on her side table, "Here, please don't be sick."

I jumped as her hand rested on my arm, "What happened to make you too scared to admit it?"

I hastily looked away but the combination of compassion in her eyes and the fact I could see she'd noticed my slight flinch, no matter how fleeting, made me sit back down.

I stared back at her, I wanted a reason to not say anything but I couldn't find one, I sighed loudly, "I've never told anyone this, didn't really have anyone to tell apart from my Mum and that just wasn't an option."

She just smiled but didn't make a comment, like she knew if she interrupted, I'd clam up again.

I took a deep breath, "when I was at school I kissed someone, a girl, at a party. It was the first time I'd admitted I liked her, actually the first time I admitted I liked anyone and it scared the living crap out of me that it wasn't a guy. I was already considered a freak so giving them another reason to take the piss out of me just felt like too much to bear. I was a loner so I threw myself into my studies and hoped she wouldn't say anything to me or anyone else. But I was constantly scared people knew and so I became even more argumentative which made me even less popular. In the end I pushed it to the back of my mind, wrote it off as a stupid one off and that's what I've convinced myself ever since.

She stared at me, the blue eyes suddenly much more alert, her hand reached up and gently took mine, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to needle, I didn't realise."

"It's not your fault, I'm the messed up idiot that thinks it's better to be virtually celibate than have sex with a girl, I don't even know if I'd like it but I'll never will if I'm too scared to try." I sighed, "listen to me, I'm acting as if it'd be easy, there nothing to say any girls would be interested in the first place."

Effy sat up and affectionately stroked my cheek, "any woman would be lucky to have you."

I snorted "you're my friend, you have to say that."

We stared at each other, her fingers were still caressing my cheek, "Naomi, I mean it, look at you, you're gorgeous."

I blushed furiously at that point, but I could tell she was being sincere. Before I could stop myself I

leaned in and gently brushed my lips against hers. I went to pull away, the apology already running through my head but to my surprise Effy's hand held me in place. At first it was tentative but as the kiss deepened we became bolder and after a few minutes Effy's tongue entered my mouth. I moaned, oh God, I didn't even try to pretend I didn't like it. Kissing a girl was just as amazing as I'd remembered, it was far softer, more gentle than any kisses I'd shared with men.

Her hand began to massage my tit through the fabric of my shirt, I moaned again as my nipple stiffened when her thumb rubbed across it and again when she repeated her actions on my other breast. My head was spinning so much it almost made me feel dizzy.

Eventually we needed air so we broke apart. Effy smiled, "you definitely enjoyed that..."

I nodded shyly.

"Hmmm, you're gay."

"Oy! There were two of us involved you know?" I feebly protested.

Effy smiled, "yeah but only one of us was disappointed when we stopped."

I probably had looked disgruntled, "some people might have been flattered."

She tutted and looked at the clock, "go on, piss off, I need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

I got up and made my way to the door, "Oh Naomi," I turned back, "try not to have too many wank fantasies about me."

I gave her the finger, "piss off, there's far hotter women than you to think about."

I could still hear her chuckling as I went down the hallway to my own door. I actually felt a lot lighter after finally unburdening myself. I still didn't have conclusive proof either way but maybe finally admitting it might be a possibility was enough for me to take the first step towards finding out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and some of my drink fuelled confidence had gone. I don't know what I expected, it wasn't as if all of a sudden there were going to be women throwing themselves at me now was it? Nor would there would be an orderly queue outside my door, rejoicing in the fact Naomi Campbell might be available. I sat up in bed and checked the time, it was too early for Effy to be up.

I felt myself beginning to blush. I know we'd both had a drink but I'd kissed my best mate for God's sake, I'd even let her feel me up and she was right, I probably wouldn't have stopped her if she wanted to go further. Even though we'd joked about it I felt awkward, what if things were weird today? Christ what if she'd been serious when she asked me if I fancied her or that it was only a matter of time before I tried it on with her again? I didn't want to shag her, at least I don't think I did, or did I? Oh God, everything was so confusing.

There was a knock at the door, I opened it and Effy stood there in a tshirt and shorts, she smiled when my eyes inadvertently travelled down to her bare legs. "Not a tit woman then, now stop perving and give me a cuddle, I feel like crap."

She climbed into my bed and I pulled the duvet around us as she snuggled into my side. I lay still, this was a familiar ritual when we were hungover but it was never the morning after we'd kissed before so I wasn't sure how to behave.

"I'm not shagging you, feeling your tits was one thing but doing anything else is strictly off limits." She murmured in an amused tone.

I pretended to be offended, "oh and there I was just about to jump on you."

"I know you were, you're a hot blooded raging lezza and I'm fucking gorgeous, you wouldn't be able to control yourself."

"I appear to be managing quite successfully and you're not looking too hot this morning babe." I quipped back.

"Shut up, you so would. Now stop being a twat and give me a proper cuddle, my head's busting."

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly, "thank you."

She looked up, "I'll always be your friend."

We must have dozed off because it was much brighter when I opened my eyes again. Effy was still nestled against me, her head resting on my shoulder. I'd never really thought about it, it seemed a natural thing to do ever since the first time she crawled in beside me looking for comfort, but maybe on some level I'd liked it because it felt nice to have someone, oh alright a woman, sleeping next to me. It wasn't the same as having a girlfriend but perhaps a bit of me liked to pretend it was close.

"Stop overthinking Naomi," Effy stated as she rubbed her eyes, "You're gay, but that doesn't mean you fancy every woman on the planet, me included."

"I know that..."

She stretched, "let's go out for breakfast yeah?"

I nodded, "ok, a fry up might be just what the doctor ordered."

We walked to the nearest cafe, I ordered two coffees and two full english. The drinks were placed on the table and Effy took a sip.

"So what's the plan?"

I looked strangely at her, "what plan?"

Her eyes rolled, "to get into some hot girl's pants."

"Effy! Not so bloody loud please."

"Oh for God's sake Naomi, there's no one in here apart from that guy over there and he's deaf as a post. I just think it's a good idea to come up with a strategy now you've finally admitted you want to shag women."

"Listen Effy, I appreciate the help, all of it, giving me a gentle shove in the right direction but I haven't changed overnight you know? There won't be lots of girls, there might not even be one interested."

She snorted, "it was more dragging you kicking and screaming than a shove. I thought you'd want to make up for lost time."

I tutted, "I'm not you..."

"Ooh, that hurt's Naoms." She replied sarcastically.

Our breakfasts arrived and we tucked in, I thought about what Effy said. It was far easier with blokes I guess, most of the time if they were straight they'd be up for sex. I never assumed it was anything to do with me specifically, it was just guys for you. I didn't have the first clue about women, apart from Effy I rarely spoke to any at all, let alone tried to chat one up, that's years of being in denial for you. But I didn't want to come across as a sad tosser who needed a 'strategy' to finally get a girl to sleep with me and I meant what I said, I wasn't the sort of person who shagged around, regardless of which gender they were.

Effy sighed, "I told you not to think too much. I'm not suggesting we precision plan everything and you follow Effy's ten steps to get a woman in bed, but you're not that great with men and they mostly think with their dicks."

"Oh cheers very much, that's really made me feel better."

An exasperated sigh, "look babe, I'm just trying to help, you're not exactly the most confident person I know and you have little or no experience with women..."

"Again, thanks for that." I replied sarcastically as I finished my last mouthful. "Anyway since when were you the expert, how many women have you slept with eh?"

She paused, "one or two."

My jaw dropped, "what, I mean, WHAT?"

"Oh come on Naomi don't look so shocked, we all experimented a bit in school but I was older and so it went further."

I frowned, "oh great so I'm not even the most experienced lesbian sitting at this table."

She patted my hand patronisingly, "don't worry babe, I can think of plenty of girls who'll be more than happy to change that."

She knew my curiosity was piqued, "Really? Like who?"

"There's this Finnish girl in one of my classes, Mia, I'm pretty sure she's one of yours." She replied with a grin.

I snorted, "Well that's alright then, just let her know I'm on the market and we'll be shagging quicker than you can ask, 'what do lesbians do in bed?"

Effy winked at me, "meet me for a coffee tomorrow and let's make sure you find out."

* * *

I bumped into someone as the tube juddered to a halt, "sorry" I mumbled as they sneered at me. London, so friendly.

I walked to towards the office and took a side road to get my early morning caffeine hit. I did it every morning and I still collected the stamps so I could get my 'buy 8, get the next one free'. Alright I know it wasn't actually free, it cost me nearly £20 but if I was going there anyway I might as well take advantage.

"Morning Naomi, the usual?" I was greeted as I walked through the door, see I told you I was a regular.

As normal there was a queue so I often drifted off while I waited. Where was I? Oh yeah, Effy Stonem, the pimp period.

Just as she'd promised Effy introduced me to Mia over a cup of coffee the next day, she stayed long enough to make sure we were comfortable and then unsubtly left us alone to chat. I wasn't entirely sure what Effy had said to get her to meet me so had no idea if she had a clue this was all new to me. Turns out my best friend had adopted the incredibly candid tactic of telling her I'd only just come out and needed a willing volunteer to show me the ropes. At first I was a bit embarrassed Effy had been so blunt but Mia found it amusing and assured me it really would be her pleasure.

I asked if it would be ok if we got to know each other a bit first, not that I didn't find her attractive, she was incredibly beautiful, but I meant what I said, shagging around wasn't really my style and didn't want to rush things the first time I slept with a woman. In the end we went on a couple of fairly innocent dates before my desire to finally find out what I'd been missing took over.

And boy, or rather girl, did I find out. This was her second degree so she was older and (obviously) far more experienced than I was. She fitted the bill as a willing volunteer perfectly and for the next couple of months I felt like some sort of athlete being finely honed and trained for the marathon. Eventually it fizzled out and we split up, if you can call it that when all you do is have sex, amicably and without any angst at all.

Foolishly, or maybe naively, I thought my first experience was typical of how uncomplicated lesbian relationships were and in spite of the fact I was a late starter and what I told Effy, I couldn't wait to make up for lost time. So, I admit, I put myself out there and it taught me that regardless of whether you are with guys or girls not everyone you fancy turns out to be interested, the sex might not always be great if you do manage to get them into bed, there are always people who seem interested but never call and there will always be people who'll break your heart.

After a particularly acrimonious break up I decided I'd give women a miss for a while and devote my full attention to my degree, you knew where you were with studying and I hadn't even come close to falling in love properly all the time I was at uni, even if I'd briefly toyed with the idea on occasion (see heart break above). After we'd graduated Effy and I moved into a flat together and I concentrated on my career instead.

I entered the office and quickly sat at my desk while my laptop ground stutteringly to life. Luckily the place I worked had a lot of meetings so often there weren't many people around to see me arrive fashionably late. My boss was pretty laid back so as long as the work got done he didn't care what time I got in but there were some quite senior civil servants around who thought being at the beck and call of ministers any time they wanted was all part of the job.

I opened my presentation and began to read my notes. The focus on my degree had been helpful in me getting onto a fast track graduate scheme. The fact I'd work all sort of stupid hours was seen a sign I was a go getter so any kind of relationship outside of work, whether I wanted it or not, was near on impossible.

Or so I thought until, thanks to Effy, Emily Fitch burst into my life like a blaze of technicolor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Effy Stonem Effect

 **A/N: The** **one and only Effy Stonem has had a big influence on both Naomi and Emily's life, not least because she was instrumental in them meeting in the first place. This is the second instalment and begins to explain how Naomi and Emily got together. Hope you like it and are kind enough to leave a review.**

* * *

The office door opened, "Naomi, 30 minutes ok?"

I nodded, "yep, I'm ready whenever you are."

I turned back to the PowerPoint presentation.

Where was I? Oh yeah, the moment I met Emily, I wouldn't exactly call it love at first sight, but that's mostly because I'm pretty dense when it comes to these things...

* * *

 _I let myself into the flat around 5, it had taken a bit longer than I thought and Ididn't know if that was a good or bad sign. There was chatter from the lounge and I strained to hear. Oh right, that must be her friend, this Emily person. I know it's stupid to make instant judgements but she sounded nice, there was a pleasant timbre to her voice that made me think she was smiling._

 _I walked in to the room, sure enough Effy and her friend were sat on the sofa giggling_ _about something. I glanced at the table where half a bottle of wine sat, "Started early I see."_

 _Effy looked up, "do you have to sound so disapproving? Get yourself a glass."_

 _I wandered into the kitchen and did as I was told, "it went fine I think, thanks for asking."_

 _She poured me a drink and I finally looked at her friend who held out her hand, "hi I'm Emily, nice to meet you."_

 _I choked slightly as I shook it, holy fuck, she was gorgeous. A mane of dark red hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and a wispy fringe fell across her face gently tickling the most beautiful deep brown eyes I'd ever seen. An incredibly cute button nose led down to a set of, oh dear God, full rosebud lips which were stretched in a cheeky smile._

 _"Naomi..." I squeaked, "likewise..."_

 _I finally, and reluctantly I might add, let go of her hand. My pulse was racing as I continued to stare as she sat back down._

 _"So, it went well?" Effy said with a smirk as I mentally shook myself._

 _I shrugged nonchalantly and sat on the opposite sofa, "Yeah, I think so, you know, hard to tell sometimes."_

 _"Effy was telling me you were at some high flying interview."_

 _"It's just a civil service job, nothing special." I replied modestly._

 _"It sounded interesting." Emily continued._

 _I raised my eyebrow, "It probably didn't, if I know Effy, she'll have used words like dull, boring or both."_

 _Emily laughed and my stomach did a funny somersault, "maybe she didn't exactly sell it that well, but she did say it was important."_

 _I glared at my flat mate, "yeah, well I haven't got it yet, but hopefully if I do it'll be rewarding."_

 _The doorbell rang, I used the excuse to leave the room and calm myself down. I returned carrying a large plastic bag, "I'll pay for dinner then..."_

 _Effy took it from me, "cheers hun, it was your turn anyway, besides I doubt you'll have a problem stuffing your face with it."_

 _"Oh shut up, I don't stuff my face and anyway I'll be lucky if there's any left once you've piled your plate up."_

 _Emily's throaty laugh invaded my conscious, "Do you two always bicker like this?"_

 _Effy nodded, "we can't stand each other really, it's a miracle I've managed to stay sane."_

 _I snorted, "Look who's talking, if I didn't clean up this place would be a tip the whole time."_

 _Emily eyed me strangely, "you consider this tidy?"_

" _Oh God I forgot what a neat freak you are." Effy stated while she took the cartons of food out._

 _"I'm not a neat freak," Emily chastised, "but in comparison to you a bomb site seems tidy."_

 _Effy nodded towards her, "honestly, at school she used to spend hours laying out her pens in a fastidious line across her desk, I think she's a bit on the spectrum."_

 _Emily elbowed her, "Oy you! Less cheek please, at this rate Naomi will think I'm some sort of weirdo."_

 _Effy stared knowingly at me, "Oh I don't think Naoms thinks that, do you?"_

 _I looked away and mumbled something, when I glanced back Emily was smiling warmly at me, "I see she teases you almost as much as she does me then?"_

 _I relaxed and laughed as we sat down and began to tuck into the food, for the first five minutes all could be heard was the scraping of plates and munching of food._

 _I grabbed a piece of naan bread, "so how come we've never met?"_

 _Emily shrugged, "I've been in Edinburgh, it wasn't easy to get to London I suppose."_

 _Effy rolled her eyes, "what Emily means is her possessive girlfriend didn't like to let her out of her sight for more than five minutes."_

 _Was it wrong my heart sank?_

 _"Actually she's my ex-girlfriend, and you weren't exactly nice to her."_

 _"Oh come on Em, she hated the fact we'd..."_

 _Emily silenced her with a playful but firm slap, "not the point, you were a bitch."_

 _I frowned slightly, but they gave each other meaningful looks so I let it drop, "So you're not together anymore?"_

 _Fuck's sake Naomi, even I could hear the pleased and slightly hopeful tone._

 _Emily smiled and shook her head, "nah, it fizzled out, sometimes things just aren't right, you know?"_

 _I swallowed a mouthful of food acutely aware the conversation had stopped, Effy was smirking at me, "so what kept you_ _in Edinburgh?"_

 _"I did a fine art degree and now I've stayed on to do a masters in photography."_

 _"Oh, anything I might have seen?" I enquired as Effy tried not to laugh._

 _Emily looked shyly at me, "I really doubt it, I'm not exactly exhibition material, just a small town girl trying to get a qualification."_

 _I felt silly so I let them chat and reminisce. I laughed along and occasionally joined in. As the wine, then vodka flowed I entered the conversation more. Emily always tried to include me and I found it surprisingly easy to talk to her. I was disappointed when Effy got up and said it was time for bed._

 _I watched them giggling as they went to Effy's room, I got myself a glass of water and made my way down the hall. As I passed Effy's room I saw the door open, it was only slightly ajar but enough to see them both in bed._

 _Emily was on her side leafing through a magazine and Effy was cuddled in behind her. There was an intimacy about the way they were comfortable with each other, spooned together as they chatted. Effy leaned down and kissed her friend's shoulder, I stumbled and stubbed my toe._

 _"Shit, ow."_

 _They both glanced up and Effy got off the bed, she walked to the doorway where I was rubbing my foot._

" _You ok?" She asked with a smirk._

 _I nodded, "yeah fine..."_

 _Effy waited as I glanced past her then looked back, "Can we help you with something?"_

 _"No, sorry, night." I mumbled._

" _Goodnight Naomi." She said with a wink as she closed the door._

 _The next morning I woke up, the vodka had taken its toll and I felt like shit. Well not just the vodka, I'd lain awake after I'd gone to bed, listening for sounds coming out of Effy's room. There were murmurs of conversation, even a few bursts of laughter, but at least not the sounds of pleasure and enjoyment I'd expected to hear._

 _Anyway it was none of my business, what Effy and Emily got up to. A sudden thought occurred to me, Jesus, you don't think? That it was Emily, Effy's little school experiment? I pushed the thought out of my mind, like I said nothing to do with me._

 _I got up and made my way to the kitchen, Effy was dressed and Emily sat there with the cutest pjs on, her hair was messy and she had that beautifully serene half asleep look on her face._

" _So what are you guys going to do today?" I asked._

 _"I've got an audition." Effy stated as she munched on toast, "dunno about Em."_

" _Jesus Effy she's our guest, surely you planned something?"_

 _Emily rubbed her eyes, "don't worry about me, I can amuse myself."_

 _"You shouldn't have to..." I trailed off._

 _Effy smiled and wiped the crumbs off her hands, "there you go Em, an offer you can't refuse. I'll leave you to it, wish me luck, see you later."_

" _Good luck..." Emily said, slightly more awake._

 _She waltzed down the corridor and there was a loud bang as the front door slammed shut, I stared incredulously, "Sorry about her, but you know what she's like."_

 _Emily chuckled, "yeah, probably more than most."_

 _There was an awkward silence as I made myself tea and toast._

" _Look Naomi, I meant it. Don't feel you need to babysit me, I'll be fine." Emily stated._

 _I half smiled as I took a sip of tea, "Sorry, you don't know me from Adam, why on earth would you want me hanging around?"_

 _Her head tilted to one side, "it's not that, you don't need to feel obligated to spend time with me because I'm a guest."_

 _"It wasn't obligation, just an offer. I don't find out about the interview for a while so I'm at a bit of a loose end today, but I can always tidy up, apparently this place is a tip..."_

 _She grinned as I smiled back, "I was planning to go to the photographer's gallery, it's full of all kinds of photos, sort of my mecca. You could come with me if you wouldn't find it too boring?"_

" _As opposed to cleaning? Hmm, I think it might just win."  
_

 _"Great, the company would be nice." Emily replied._

 _"Where is it? The museum?" I asked._

 _She gave me an address in Soho, "theres a really nice place I know near there for lunch if you like noodles and don't mind queueing?"_

"I love noodles, sounds perfect. I need to get ready but let's go in about half an hour?"

 _I nodded, "sounds like a plan."_

 _I think I hummed in the shower, but why not? I'd planned to lounge around the flat all day, probably raking over my interview but instead I was going to spend the day in the company of an extremely interesting and beautiful woman, no brainer._

 _We left nearly an hour later, both of us had clearly underestimated the time it took to get ready, or maybe like me, Emily had made a bit more of an effort with her appearance. We made our way to the local station and chatted easily on the tube. I found out before Edinburgh she'd never really left Bristol apart from a few family holidays. She was a twin, but her sister was poles apart from her and she also had a brother. Her Mum and Dad were a little bit protective, especially since she'd told them she was gay. She loved photography (ok, I'd already guessed that one), art, and also, a little surprisingly very dodgy 80's retro music._

 _I revealed a lot more about myself than I expected. I told her about my Mum, how supportive she'd been over the years, both generally and when I came out, but also how we wound each other up sometimes. I glossed over a few questions about my Dad and was grateful Emily knew to back off. I explained how Effy and I had met, how we'd become friends and the time flew by. Before I knew it we were exiting into the bright sunshine and we headed off to the museum._

I'd never even heard of it, let alone visited but it fascinated me. Pretty much every photographic image ever taken was there, either originals or copies. It was set out over three or four floors, some of which were galleries, others just contained rows and rows of catalogued pictures.

 _Emily led me around, talking about some of the more prominent ones, patiently explaining about the light, the techniques, why they were iconic or ground breaking._

 _"Is there anything of yours here?" I asked after a while._

 _Emily laughed, "I doubt it, like I said, not really noteworthy."  
_

 _I went over to the computer and keyed in her name, it revealed a few entries. Excitedly she took my hand and I tried to ignore the butterflies inside my stomach as she impatiently flicked through the files._

 _"Wow, this is something I used in my first exams." She pointed to an entry._

 _It was a picture of a church in silhouette, you could just see the sun rising behind it and the shadows across the gravestones._

 _"Are you a vampire?" I asked jokingly._

 _She laughed, "early light is always beautiful, makes one of the best setting for photos, but no, I'm not really a morning person, it took a lot of effort to force myself up for this."  
_

 _I stared at the photo, "it was worth it."  
_

 _"Thank you." She said with a blush.  
_

 _I found another one, a crowded scene in a street I guessed was in Edinburgh, some of the faces were blurred but others were in sharp focus, "this is amazing, you're really talented."_

 _Her colour deepened, "again, thank you."_

 _We wandered around for an hour or so and then made our way to the restaurant, as I'd predicted there was a queue. Once we'd eaten I enquired if Emily fancied a drink? She shrugged and said yes so we made our way to a bar I knew.  
_

 _"What do you fancy? Vodka or beer?"_

 _"Beer sounds good, a cask ale festival eh? Surprise me."_

 _I smiled, "I need to warn you I'm a bit of a lightweight."  
_

 _She shrugged, "I've got your address in my phone, I'm sure we can find our way back."_

 _We staggered through the door, we were both a bit worse for wear. There were sounds from the living room._

 _I giggled at Emily, "sober faces on, go."_

 _We entered the lounge as Effy finished her phone call, "Jesus, you two obviously had a good time."_

 _I grinned at Emily, "yeah, it was a good day."_

 _The redhead smiled back, "Naomi looked after me."_

 _Effy smirked, "oh I'm sure she did."_

 _My eyes took in the scene properly, she was dressed up and I grimaced, "oh God Eff, are we going out? I'm really not sure I can take it."_

 _Effy laughed, "I'm going out, you can stay here."_

 _I blinked, "what?"_

 _"I have a date."_

 _"Who with?"_

 _Effy sighed, "the casting director from today, he wants to take me to dinner."_

 _I scowled, "fine see you tomorrow."_

 _Effy kissed my cheek, "don't wait up kids."_

 _She wafted out of the flat and I grumpily harrumphed._

 _Emily raised her eyebrow, "sorry, is it that bad being with me?"  
_

 _"No, of course not, it's just..."_

 _She smiled quizzically, "OK, I get it, you have a thing about Effy..."_

 _I bristled slightly, "no I really don't, she's a great actress, but she's not using her talent..."_

 _Emily laughed knowingly, "believe me, she is."_

 _I stared at her, "right, I see, obviously just me not shagging her then._

 _"Naomi, I'm not shagging Effy either, what's wrong?" She asked._

 _I held up my hands, "nothing..."_

 _She moved towards me, "seriously, what have I done wrong?"_

 _My shoulders slumped, "last night, obviously you two were..."_

 _She looked confused, "last night we were what?"_

 _"Sex." I muttered sheepishly._

 _Emily stared at me and then started to laugh, "me and Effy?"_

 _"Don't take the piss, you have slept with Effy. In sixth form, you were her experiment?" I questioned._

 _Emily sighed, "yes, in sixth form, not last night though. I was coming to terms with being gay and Effy was safe, my friend, someone I could trust."_

 _I smiled wanly, "I kissed her once, nothing spectacular, but I suppose for the same reasons."_

 _"I've really enjoyed today, spending time with you, Effy is who she is, we both know that."_

 _I rubbed the back of my neck, I don't know why the idea of Effy and Emily irritated me, I was being unreasonable. "Sorry..."_

 _Emily smiled, "do you fancy a pizza and movie?"_

 _I nodded, "sounds great, I'll order and you choose the film."_

 _We'd eaten, Emily much faster than me, if I thought she could hoover up noodles it was nothing compared to the way she shovelled pizza slices in her mouth. She explained that in her house growing up if you didn't grab your share you'd go hungry. I pointed out it was her dinner and I wasn't in the habit of stealing food. I think I made her blush again._

 _She chose the film, it was something about zombies. I hated horror films but I wasn't about to admit it. We sat on the same sofa, me trying not to show how scared I was. I jumped as Emily grabbed my arm and buried her face into me._

 _"Tell me when this bit's over."_

 _I would, if I had my eyes open. "It's finished." I screamed as someone's head got cut off._

 _"Agghhhh, you were supposed to tell me when the scary bit was over." Emily chastised as she gripped me more tightly._

 _My heart was racing, I wasn't sure if the scary part was in the film or the fact she was pressed against me. I griped the arm of the sofa as succession after succession of zombies were scythed down._

 _The credits rolled and Emily pulled away, "Well, I'm not going to sleep tonight."_

 _My eyes were wide, "I'm sure you'll be fine."_

 _She kissed me on the cheek, "thanks for today, I enjoyed it. Night."_

I _nodded mutely as she left the room. I stood up and went into the kitchen. I opened a cupboard and took a glass out. I turned on the tap and got some water. Then I paused and poured another one. I switched off the lights and made my way down the hall. I was about to knock when my eyes were drawn into the room. Through the thin slit of light I saw Emily getting undressed, at first just her skirt and top, then she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. I licked my lips as her tits wobbled as she set them free. She rubbed them as she yawned and then stretched. Her hands moved down and pushed her knickers to the floor, she stepped out of them._

 _Jesus she was naked, her pert bottom was illuminated by the bedside lamp, she turned slightly and I could see the swell of her breast. She yawned and stretched again before climbing into bed, the duvet was bunched over her legs and she made no attempt to cover anything else._

 _I swallowed and took a sip of water. I shouldn't be looking, what sort of perv was I? I stood transfixed by the gentle ebb and flow of her chest, her nipples were hard, standing proud and erect as she breathed._

 _I forced my eyes away. I gasped, it'd been too long since I'd had sex, I needed to get out more. I reluctantly tore myself away and made my way into my room. I undressed, mental images of the redhead in the room next to me swimming around my head._

 _I pulled on a tshirt and some shorts, as if that was some sort of barrier, and got into bed. I stared at the ceiling, my hand trailed down my side until it rested at my waistband. I was just about to enter when there was a knock at the door._

 _"Come in." I said shakily._

 _Emily stood in the doorway, she'd got those cute pjs on I was pleased (ok maybe not pleased...) to say._

 _"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, can I come in?"_

 _I nodded._

 _She sat on the edge of the bed, "look, this might be a bit weird, the film really scared me, I kept seeing zombie shadows, can I sleep here?"_

" _Yeah sure, I'll go into Effy's room." I went to get up._

 _She shook her head, "no, I meant with you..."_

 _I lifted the duvet and she climbed in, she shuffled back until we were spooning, my arm rested over her side and she sighed, "thanks."_

 _For a few minutes I felt tense until her breathing evened out. I'm ashamed to say I stroked her hair and she sighed contentedly. She moved my hand over her chest and I felt her heartbeat. As I gently kissed the nape of her neck it sped up._

 _"Shhh, it's ok, I've got you, there's nothing to be scared of."_

 _She murmered and her breathing evened out._

 _I gripped her more tightly and sighed, why did having her next to me make my heart speed up and mean I hardly slept at all that night?_


End file.
